Decisiones: la vida de candice White Andrew
by tory16santos
Summary: Sipnosis: Candice Siempre a tenido una mala conducta, ya sus padres Cansados de esta la meten en el Internado Neverhood donde Conocerá a sus Grandes Amigos y quizás tan bien al Amor de su vida pero que tal si es un profesor? esto ahora que la rubia tome Decisiones que la llevaran a un Alto riesgo. TERRYFIC. NOTAxCAPITULO 9
1. Chapter 1

Hola ah todas como están? Me presento mi nombre es victoria santos pero quiero que todas me llamen tory me eh estado dedicando ah esto por que me encanta gracias ah mi querida hermana mayor julietha que realizo "Sentimientos Confusos" la cual no pudo terminar por que esta en la prepa y le mandan muchísima tarea pero conmigo será diferente espero que les fascine que las haga reír por que eso es lo que me inspira ah seguir esta historia esta dedicada en uno de mis libros favoritos así que espero que les encante!

_**Decisiones: La vida de Candice White**_

Hay estaba yo parada como la propia tonta escuchando como sonaban las alarmas de seguridad.

**-Candy que hacemos! .Me gritaba desesperada Annie**

**-Lo siento chicos no estamos solo fritos si no quemados .Le dije ah todos en tono de rendimiento.**

**-Candy todo esto es tu culpa!-decia Susana asustada**

**-Vamos Susana no seas aguafiestas-comento stear.**

**-Chicos creo que aquí acabo la fiesta-dijo archie bajando la cabeza.**

**Pero todo acabo cuando llego la directora arrugas.**

**-White! Britter! Marlow! Hermanos cornwell ah mi oficina ahora!-gritaba la directora arrugas desesperada**

Ok oK creo que no están entendiendo nada hasta ahora así que les contare lo que nos hiso llegas ah este grabe problema.

Mi nombre es Candice White todos mis amigos me llaman Candy que digamos no soy la chica buena que todos creen tengo 16 años…De hecho 17 hoy es mi cumpleaños…. Esa es otra historia desde que tengo 14 años eh estado viviendo en un colegio-internado mejor dicho la cárcel no no el infierno pero bueno ire al grano de todo esto todo empezó esta mañana….

RINNNN! Oigo al despertador sonar.

-**Feliz cumpleaños Candyyy! .Oigo ah mi compañera de habitación Annie gritar despertándome completamente.**

**-Estas loca? Déjame dormir .Le dije en tono suplicador**

**-Vamos Levántate llegaremos tarde ah la clase de informática-Me decía Annie mientras yo trataba de seguir durmiendo pero fue imposible por que luego sentí un jalón del pie para luego caer al piso**

**-Oye pequeña de donde sacaste tanta fuerza? –le pregunte levantando una ceja ah Annie y ella solo me respondió con una cómica sonrisa y no me quedo de otra que ir ah cambiarme.**

Mi uniforme lucia de la forma mas patética del mundo era una camisa mangas largas con corbata , medias pantis y una falda que llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas y las botas! Horrorosas eran largas llegaban ah las rodillas y déjenme decirles que unas botas largas lucen muy mal con una falda larga en fin yo modifique un poco el uniforme pues le corte las mangas ah la camisa corte la falda mas arriba de las rodillas y pues ahora si las botas lucían muy bien la directora arrugas no me dice nada ni puede expulsarme por que sin el dinero de mis padres se hundiría ella.

Annie y yo ya habíamos salido de la habitación para ir ah la clase de informática que por sierto odio esa materia estoy segura que en esa estoy raspa-Candice querida-me saludo Susana al verme , ella es de mi grupo es la mas distinguida claro que nunca seria mi amiga si no fumara**..Ok solo bromeo**

**-Susana! Cariño como estas?-le dije saludándola dándole un beso en la mejilla.**

**-Candy! –me saludo stear**

**-Candy que planeas para esta tarde?-me saludo Archie.**

**-No lo se no tengo ganas de hacer nada hoy-dije en tono aburrido.**

**-Vamos Candy es tu cumpleaños hay que celebrar-dijo Annie tratando de animarme.**

**-Una mega fiesta seria lo mas cool del planeta-Comento Susana.**

**-Bueno tengo un plan-dije maliciosa.**

**-Cuenta Cuenta!-dijo Annie entusiasmada.**

**-Las luces las apagan ah las 8:pm que tal si nos echamos una escapada-dije en tono interesante mientras los demás creían que era buena idea.**

**-esa idea es!**

**-fantastica!**

Decía todo el grupo pero nuestra conversación acabo cuando sono el timbre para entrar ah clase.

_**EN CLASE…**_

-**El tema de hoy será sobre las generaciones del computador-decia la profesora lola que me cae terrible todo lo dice con su mirada. Hagan grupos de 2 –continuaba lola.**

**-Candy ponte conmigo-me dijo annie mientras yo asentí moviendo la cabeza.**

**-White!-te quiero aquí adelante tu lo harás sola-me dijo la bruja de lola con mirada acusadora.**

**-Esta bien lolita pero si tu novio te dejo no tienes que des cobrártelas conmigo-dije sarcástica**

**-Oye oye no me alces la voz-me dijo obstinada**

**-pues yo hago lo que quiera-dije para luego pararme de mi asiento y caminar hacia su ordenador y derramar agua en el "inocentemente" ustedes me entienden…**

**-Ya estoy harta de ti sabes que? Renuncio-dijo lola hasta salir llorando del salón y cuando me doy cuenta todos en el salón me están aplaudiendo ya ven? No era la única que la odiaba.**

_**EN LA NOCHE….**_

-**Muy bien chicos están listos?-le pregunte ah todo el grupo y estos asintieron eran aproximadamente las 9 ya hace una hora que apagaron las luces del internado.**

**-No hagan ruido..-susurraba Susana mientras caminábamos por los oscuros pasillos.**

**-Nadie esta haciendo ruido solo tu-se quejaba stear en susurro.**

**-Muy bien ya cállense-dije rompiendo el silencio mientras todos me callaban ah mi….Luego de un rato habíamos llegado ah la salida había que trepar una cerca la primera en subir era Annie.**

**-Muy bien aquí voy.-dijo Annie pero apenas toco la cerca empezó ah sonar una alarma fuertemente haciendo que todos se decesperaran**

**-Debí saber que aquí había algún tipo de seguridad-dijo Stear**

**-Candy que hacemos!-Me gritaba desesperada Annie.**

**-lo siento chicos no estamos solo fritos si no quemados-le dije ah todos en tono de rendimiento.**

**-Candy todo esto es tu culpa!-decía Susana asustada.**

**-Vamos Susana no seas aguafiestas –Comento Stear.**

**-Chicos creo que aquí acabo la fiesta-dijo archie bajando la cabeza**

**Pero todo acabo cuando llego la directora arrugas.**

**-White! Britter! Marlow! Hermanos carnwell ah mi oficina ahora!-gritaba la directora arrugas desesperada.**

**-Oh genial lo que faltaba-me quejaba ya que me estaban culpando ah mi.**

-**Todo esto es tu culpa-me susurro Susana en el oído mientras caminábamos hacia la dirección.**

**-Cállate eres una hipócrita Gusana-dije con molestia.**

**-Ya Cállate Candy todo esto es tu culpa!-me dijo Annie en tono alto lastimando completamente mis sentimientos creo que trato de disculparse pero ya era demasiado tarde había salido corriendo lo que me diga Susana no me lastima pero Annie?**

**-White!-me gritaba la directora al ver como huía pero era inútil hasta se me salieron las lagrimas mi mejor amiga me había hablado así pero de tanto correr no me di cuenta y tropecé con un chico hasta caerle encima y quedar en una incomoda posición no era un estudiante no tenia uniforme tenia un hermoso cabello castaño era largo y tenia unos ojos azules o verdes no se pero al estar encima de el y viendo sus ojos creo que me perdí en sus ojos.**

**-Señorita no es por nada pero me esta aplastando-me dijo el apuesto caballero por lo que tuve que reaccionar.**

**-Oh! Lo lamento no vi por donde caminaba-dije un poco distraída para disimular la cara de boba que tenia.**

**-estabas llorando?-me pregunto curioso pero no le quise responder .Sabes eres muy linda no deberías llorar.**

**-Enserio piensas que soy linda?-dije un poco sonrojada.**

**-Claro que si lo eres –me dijo viéndome fijamente creo que me voy ah desmayar.**

**-Creo que te deberías poner el uniforme antes de que arrugas te vea-le dije ah aquel chico misterioso.**

**-No soy un estudiante soy profesor-me dijo dejándome sorprendida.**

**-Pero nunca te eh visto por aquí-le dije curiosa.**

**-Soy nuevo acabo de llegar de Inglaterra-Me dijo viéndome otra vez de la misma forma logrando intimidarme fácilmente pero tosí para romper el silencio.**

**-Amm…Creo que mejor me voy-dije para luego darle la espalda pero luego sentí como su mano toco mi hombro.**

**-yo te acompaño-me dijo siguiéndome el paso.**

**-No quiero molestar-dije caminando lo mas rápido posible esto era incomodo pero mientras íbamos así llegamos hasta mi habitación.**

**-Ok es aquí-dije frenando el paso.**

**-Bien….Buenas Noches**

**-Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor-le dije sonriendo.**

**-Bien linda adiós-me dijo para luego darme un beso en la mejilla dejándome completamente en shock luego de eso apenas de entrar en la habitación me puse ah saltar en la cama**

Mi cumpleaños trajo cosas buenas y malas pero todo eso se olvido desde que conocí ah.. Por dios no se niciquiera su nombre y ya me gusta pero tengo que averiguar quien es

Ese que me escucho y me comprendió necesito saber quien es.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue mi primer capitulo! espero que les haya gustado e informo que estoy en la secundaria y tan bien me mandan mucha tarea pero publicare los fines de semana<strong>

**si ustedes queridas lectoras quieren déjenme sus opiniones y consejos para crecer publicare este viernes el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado les escribe su nueva amiga Tory... **


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas! Como están soy tory santos y aquí les traigo mi segundo capítulo este será más largo el otro fue súper corto por que ocurría un problema con mi teclado pero ya lo solucione, muchas gracias por sus Reviews y por todos sus consejos por que eso me ayuda ah crecer y bueno disfruten el capitulo!

**Decisiones: la vida de Candice White Andrew**

_**Capitulo 2 : Esto es guerra!**_

_**En la mañana en dirección…**_

**-Bienvenido ah neverhood Terrence es un placer tenerlo aquí-decía la directora arrugas.**

**-El placer es mío directora Clare-Respondió.**

**-Espero que te vayas acostumbrando ah esto y soportes ah los alumnos-Dijo tocando su frente.**

**-Eso espero, pero hay algo que no entiendo… Que le paso ah la otra profesora?-Pregunto Terry curioso.**

**-Pues creo que no pudo mas con los alumnos mejor dicho con Candice….-Dijo la directora pensativa.**

**-Candice?**

**-Si….. Candice White Andrew te advierto que te alejes de ella-dijo la directora seria.**

**-No entiendo que podría hacer una chiquilla de esas-dijo Terry un poco burlón.**

**-Créeme Terrence esa "chiquilla" hace mas de lo que crees…Ah y por cierto la clase de informática empieza ah las 7.**

…

**POV CANDY**

Eran las 6:30 AM cuando desperté por alguna razón extraña me levante temprano, volteé ah ver la cama de Annie y estaba hay que pasaría anoche en la dirección? Luego le preguntare, me di una ducha de 15 minutos mientras pensaba en lo de la noche anterior hoy definitivamente debía averiguar el nombre de ese chico, al salir de la ducha decidí despertar ah Annie.

**-Candy! Lo siento mucho-dijo Annie apenas abrió sus ojos.**

**-Esta bien tranquilízate, ya no estoy molesta contigo-dijo Candy sonriendo al decir la ultima palabra.**

**-No te entiendo creí que estabas molesta-comento Annie curiosa.**

**-Lo estaba…Ya no ahora estoy feliz, contenta, alegre que te puedo decir Annie-dije dando giros por toda la habitación,**

**-Y se puede saber por qué?-me dijo alzando la ceja.**

**-Bueno Anoche conocí ah alguien-dije con cara de estar en las nubes.**

**-Aja y ese alguien es…-dijo Annie esperando mi respuesta.**

**-No lo sé, la verdad me quede tan embobada con el que no le pregunte su nombre-dije pensativa.**

**-Bueno pues mientras tu jugabas con él, en la dirección estábamos aguantándonos ah arrugas-dijo Annie en reclamo.**

**-Algo que debería saber? –dije sarcástica.**

**-Hay algo importante pero mejor no te digo antes de que te vuelvas loca- dijo Annie cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Muy bien ahora tendrás que decirme- dije con mirada acosadora.**

**-Muy bien, Muy bien pero promete que no te volverás loca…**

**-Ok….-Cruce mis dedos.**

**-Viene un nuevo profesor de informática y dicen que es muy estricto-dijo Annie entrecerrando sus ojos.**

**-Un nuevo profesor…CES BROMIENDO ANNIE? SE IL VOUS PLAIT DITES-MOI SI JE SUIS FOU ME DONNER DE EAU!-dije desesperada mientras me tocaba la cabeza.**

**-Otra vez hablando francés Candy? Dijiste que no enloquecerías-Dijo Annie calmándome, normalmente cuando no me puedo controlar hablo francés mi madre me enseño ah los 9 años.**

**-Esto es inaceptable! Pero claro esto no se quedara así sea quien se las verá conmigo.**

**-Candy tranquilízate además mira la hora que es llegaremos tarde-dijo Annie mientras jalaba mi mano para salir de la habitación.**

**-Muy bien no ah llegado tenemos suerte-dije maliciosa.**

**-Candy no me digas que…**

**-ATENCION TODOS-dije cortándole la palabra ah Annie.**

**-Candy….-me susurraba Annie.**

**-ATENCION DIJE!-Reclame al ver que varias personas seguían hablando.-Gracias. Sabrán que hoy viene un profesor nuevo….. Moleste ah lolita todo el bendito semestre para que venga otro idiota, así que sean buenos y denle la Bienvenida que merece-dije maliciosa cuando entrara el nuevo profesor Todos les lanzarían papelitos con pitillos sería muy gracioso eso.**

**-Candy eres una locas sin remedio-dijo Annie colocando su mano sobre su frente.**

**-Gracias?-dijo levantando una ceja pero luego se escucharon unos pasos y todos supimos que era el profesor y tomamos nuestros lugares.**

**Se escuchó como se abrió la puerta y hay entra el tenía un traje muy elegante el cabello castaño y le llegaban por los hombros…Oigan esperen un minuto….**

**-NOOOOOOOOO-Grite al ver como empezaba la masacre de los papelitos por la cual decidí pararme de mi asiento y brincar encima del profesor hasta quedar en la posición de antes, los chicos pararon con la masacre.**

**-Tu otra vez?-me dijo era aquel chico de anoche creo que es el destino…Pero él es el profesor?**

**-Lo siento-dije mientras me levantaba.**

**-Que pasa aquí?!-dijo en tono molesto.**

**-Todo fue culpa de Candice ella nos obligó-dijo el idiota de Tom es un chico simplón de mi salón. **

**-Oye idiota te la veras conmigo afuera-dije con mirada molesta.**

**-Oye espera TU…..Tu eres Candice White-dijo terry confuso.**

**-Amm…Si lo soy pero yo no tengo nada que ver en esto-dije en mi defensa.**

**-Toma tu lugar por favor-me dijo serio al parecer si era estricto.**

**-Primero que todo mi nombre es Terrence Granchester pero me pueden decir Profesor terry, estaré aquí entre este semestre que queda seré su profesor de informática pero por lo que veo ya algunos sabían eso-dijo viéndome de reojo que está pasando.-Me informaron que ah su antigua profesora la espantaron, mejor dicho la espanto alguien-Dijo viéndome de nuevo, estoy totalmente perdida.-Conmigo no será igual no me dejare de niños malcriados como ustedes, en fin la clase de hoy es….**

_**AL TERMINAR LA CLASE**_

Cuando Salí del salón me le quede mirando como toda una idiota creo que sabe que fui yo la que espanto ah lolita.

-**Que te ocurre Candy?- dijo annie al notar que mi silencio era perturbador.**

**-Annie es el! – dije pensativa.**

**-él es quién?-dijo annie sin entender nada.**

**-el hombre de que te hable era el…El profe terry-dije sin poder creer mis propias palabras.**

**-Candy estas bromeando verdad-dijo annie frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Maldita sea! -creo que eso respondió la pregunta de annie pero mientras caminábamos por el pasillo llegamos ah toparnos con stear archie y Susana.**

**-Candy!-dijeron al unisonido stear y archie mientras Susana se quedó en silencio haciendo que archie le diera un codazo.**

**-Candice no sabes cuánto lamento lo de anoche fui muy grosera-dijo Susana en son de perdón.**

**-Está bien pero sigues siendo una gusana-comente burlona por lo que todos rieron.**

**-Candice tienes una suerte de que te de clase el papito de granchester-dijo Susana mordiéndose el labio.**

**-Oye detente gata yo lo vi primero-dije cruzándome de brazos.**

**-Bien….. Igual esta muy viejo tiene 23 años-dijo Susana evitando mi mirada .Pero ignore su comentario y les dije ah todos que fuéramos ah nuestro escondite, era un lugar del patio que nadie conocía.**

**Ya estábamos en el patio Stear y Archie estaban tachando un enorme árbol que había en el lugar mientras Susana fumaba un cigarrillo recostada del árbol era muy discreta mientras Annie y yo platicábamos.**

**-Entonces Candy crees que esto que sientes es serio…Además ya tienes novio-me dijo annie mientras prendía un cigarrillo.**

**-Anthony no es mi novio es como…Mi amigo con derechos-dije un poco descarada pero es lo cierto.**

**-Bueno pues eso piensan tus padres-dijo Annie pero mi teléfono sonó.**

**-Hablando del rey de roma-dije sarcástica para luego contestar.**

**-Cariño!-dije disimuladamente.**

**-Bebe no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado.**

**-tonito lindo yo igual-dije haciendo llamar la atención de los chicos.**

**-Extraño tus besos y tus abrazos necesito verte.**

**-De esta cárcel no puedo salir.**

**-Tengo una idea.. Qué tal si celebramos tu cumple hoy en la noche.**

**-Hoy? Pero como.**

**-Tengo un amigo que estudio hay y el me dijo que hay otra salida**

**-Enserio! Donde-dije entusiasmada.**

**-En el sótano de la cocina hay una puerta que te deja en toda la carretera.**

**-Oh dios eso es genial.**

**-uno de mis amigos te pasara buscando.**

**-Llevare ah mis amigos.**

**-Claro cariño como quieras.**

**-Bien adiós-dije para luego colgar el teléfono.**

**-Que sucedió Candy-Me preguntaban los chicos curiosos.**

**-Chicos…Habrá fiesta esta noche! – dije emocionada.**

**-Pero cómo?-pregunto Annie con entusiasmo.**

**-Parece que hay otra salida-dije con el mismo tono de antes.**

**-Esto es genial!**

_**En la noche… **_

Eran las 9 ya todos estábamos listos para irnos tenia un vestido de cuero negro mientras Annie un vestido corto color salmón que le quedaba perfecto!

Seguimos todos los pasos que nos indicaron para salir de la cárcel y encontramos la salida y apenas abrimos la puerta el coche nos esperaba estacionado. Duramos media hora en el coche hasta que por fin llegamos, El lugar era enorme afuera la decoración de globos era increíble y el escándalo de adentro era genial.

-**UHH yo creo que voy ah bailar-dijo Susana alzando sus brazos.**

**Vi ah un chico rubio que se acercaba ah mi entre la gente era Anthony.**

**-Antho….-No termine de decir la palabra por que sentí como sus labios chocaron contra los míos y me tomaba de la cintura acercándome mas ah el.**

**-Estas hermosa Candy-Dijo luego de separarnos de ese beso inesperado.**

**-Tony! Veo que aun tienes lo tuyo-dijo tomándolo por la corbata. Para luego ir ah bailar.**

**Tomamos tanto tequila que la próxima vez que lo tome no me gustara, estaba ebria!**

**Pero lo que se dije ebria.**

**-Esta vez me ganaste eres una alcohólica-dijo Susana mientras íbamos directo al internado en el coche eran la 1 de la madrugada.**

**-Bien hasta aquí llegamos-Dijo el chico que nos traía en el coche.**

**-Archie deberías cargarla se ve muy mal-dijo Annie preocupada la verdad tenía los ojos cerrados. Sentí como unas manos me sostenían.**

**-Muy bien pásamela con cuidado-oía la vos de una de las chicas por la cual reaccione.**

**-Auch!-me quejaba sentía como si me hubiera arrollado un tren.**

**-Nunca jamás tomaras tequila me oíste? - me dijo Annie en tono regañón.**

**-Entendido-Dije con un tono doloroso. Mientras Annie me llevaba del brazo derecho y Susana del izquierdo.**

**-Diablos pesas mucho…-Se quejaba Susana. Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.**

**-Quien Anda hay?-se escuchó una voz masculina**

**-Chicas estamos en problemas-dijo Annie nerviosa. Tratamos de correr pero fue inútil nos alcanzó el hombre.**

**-Pro-profesor Terry….dijo Susana temblando.**

**-Que hacen aquí ah esta hora?-dijo Terry acercándose ah ellas.**

**-Profesor no nos acuse por favor-se arrodillo Susana mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de su rostro.**

**-Ya , Ya cálmate explícame que paso-dijo Terry dándole la mano ah Susana para que se levantara.**

**-Pues queríamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Candy-dijo Annie.**

**-Estaba cumpliendo hoy?-dijo Terry curioso.**

**-Ayer, pero no pudimos salir-dijo Susana.**

**-Chicas saben que esto es un internado para señoritas con clase y lo que hicieron no es correcto-dijo Terry cruzándose de brazos.**

**-Profesor prometemos que jamás lo volveremos ah hacer pero no nos acuse por favor-suplicaban.**

**-Está bien solo por esta vez-dijo Terry comprensivo.**

**-No me siento muy bien mejor vamos ah las habitaciones-dijo Susana tocando su frente.**

**-Señorita Britter lleve ah la señorita Marlow ah su habitación yo me encargo de Candice-Dijo Terry mientras estas asintieron.**

Estaba despierta como creen no me perdería este momento el profe Terry me llevaba cargada ah mi habitación. Escucho la puerta abrirse y siento como me recuesta de la cama.

**-Eres Muy Hermosa Candice White…-Esas palabras me paralizaron por completo el profesor pensaba que era Hermosa? Pensé que me odiaba.**

**-Vamos Terry que te sucede-Seguía hablando solo para luego salir de mi habitación.**

Estaba muy feliz y no entiendo la Razón Me sentí tan extraña y conmovida al oir esas palabras salir de su boca.

Espera Candice en realidad te gusta Terry Granchester?

* * *

><p>Lectoras! les gusto? dejenme sus criticas por favor y si hay algo que pueda mejorar haganmelo saber Actualizo este viernes así que pásense por la pagina<p>

Que pasen lindo día Soy Tory Santos y me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Chicas! como se encuentran el día de hoy? aquí esta el capi 3 y quería avisar que tengo una nueva pagina de facebook donde pueden contactarse conmigo y hacerme preguntas sobre cosas que no entienden de la historia solo tienes que buscar Fanfiction. Tory Santos y hay les aparecerá Disfruten el capi mis lectoras.

_**Decisiones: La vida de Candice White Andrew**_

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo un poco mas.**

Era el bosque mas hermoso que había visto, habían luciérnagas por todas partes y hay estaba con Terry bailando uno de mis vals favoritos y luego el se acerca ah mi con intención de darme un beso y….

**-Candy! Despierta es tarde-**Me gritaba Annie desesperada haciendo que despertara de mi hermoso sueño.

**-Ese beso tendrá que esperar**-dije abriendo mis ojos dejando ah una Annie curiosa.

-**Que dices?**-Dijo curiosa.

-**Annie tuve el sueño mas maravilloso del mundo**-Dije poniendo ojitos.

-**Tu soñando? No te reconozco cariño**-dijo Annie tirándome el uniforme.

-**Bueno quizás ahora cambie…Desde que conosi al profe Terry mi vida es tan…**

**-Ok ya deja de soñar y levántate vamos tarde ah cocina**-dijo Annie mientras se miraba en el espejo y yo me vestía.

-**Cocina? Desde cuando tenemos cocina?** –Pregunto levantando la ceja.

-**Candy ayer dieron el aviso de que empezaríamos una nueva materia en que mundo estas?**

-**En el mio…**-Le dije con sarcasmo, terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos directo ah la clase íbamos 3 minutos tarde.

-**Buenas Tardes dormilonas tomen asiento**-dijo la profesora era pelirroja y era de mi tamaño se veía de unos 21 años.-**Mi nombre es Eliza Legan y seré su profesora de cocina.**

-**presiento que esta profesora me va ah caer ma**l-le susurre ah Annie que estaba sentada ah mi lado.

**-Dah pues me da igual todas las clases son igual de aburridas**-dijo poniendo cara de molestia pero en ese momento tocaron las puertas del salón.

-**Terrence como estas? Que se te ofrece?** –dijo la profesora Eliza sonriendo.

**-Solo venia ah pedirle algunos alumnos prestados para que no les ponga la falta**-dijo Terry.

-**Claro lo que se te ofrezca**-dijo la pelirroja con picardía para luego Terry hacerme una miradita ah mi eh irse.

-**Vieja ofrecida**-Pensaba trataba de quitarme ah mi hombre!...Ok el no es mi hombre pero pronto lo será y no dejare que una vieja ofrecida me lo quite.

_**Al salir de la clase…**_

**-Como se le ocurre ah la vieja ofrecida esa Terry es mio, y solo mio**-le decía ah Annie mientras estábamos sentadas en un banco del patio.

-**Ya candy supéralo el es nuestro profesor no seas soñadora**-Me decía Annie con cara de aburrida.

-**Sabes que tengo una idea iré al salón del profe Terry**-dije dejando sola ah Annie en aquel banco.

**POV ANNIE.**

**Candy se había ido! Me dejo solo que planeara esa loca rubia ahora**-Pensaba pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche ruidos por la puerta del internado así que decidí ir ah ver que era.

-**Hola**-dijo el rubio saliendo de la nada.

-**Anthony que haces aquí!**-dije desesperada.

-**Vine ah visitar ah Candy**-dijo con una sonrisita de tonto.

-**No podemos quedarnos aquí ven**-dije mientras tome su mano y sentí una electricidad, no puedo resistirme ah esos lindos ojos..Espera Annie en que estas pensando.

**Flash back** _**–Recuerdos de primaria.**_

Antes de estar en neverhood estudiamos en el San pablo hay Anthony estudiaba con nosotras Candy y yo somos amigas desde que tengo memoria siempre hablábamos de que cuando nos casáramos seria una boda doble. Candy siempre ah sido dura con los chicos, ah todos los rechaza pero en cambio yo…Estaba perdidamente enamorada de un chico que había llegado de América Anthony Brower, Este era un día especial, era el día del Amor donde todos los chicos se declararían ah las que les gustase y yo creí que le gustaba ah Anthony mucho.. Bueno eso creí…

**-Annie vamos tu puedes –** me alentaba candy para que pudiera declararle mi amor ah Anthony, lo usual era que un chico se le declarase ah una mujer pero como este no daba el primer paso había que actuar rápido.

**-Candy y si no le gusto**-dije nerviosa.

**-Si no le gustas es un completo idiota.**

-**Y si me rechaza?**

-**Le patiare el trasero**-dijo Candy dándome una de sus sonrisas que alientan. Sin mas nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba el grupo de Anthony y sus amigos Candy me decía que eran un montón de Niños fresa, No se que significa pero ya que.

-**Anthony, Mi amiga Annie tiene algo que decirte**-Dijo dándome un empujoncito para que empezara con mi declara miento, el chico voltio la mirada hacia mi.

-**An-tho-ni-**Tartamudeaba ya esto parecía una clase de Ortografia

**-Si?**-dijo el rubio levantando la ceja.

-**Yo….Yo…**-dije con cobardía pero luego de que pasaran 2 minutos en silencio Salir corriendo dispuesta ah encerrarme en mi cuarto Candy me perseguia todo esto había sido un desastre creo que Anthony se dio cuenta de mis intenciones. Luego de dos años los padres de Candy la obligaron ah tener un noviazgo con el para unir ah dos grandes familias luego su compromiso ah ella cumplir los 18 años…Ya entienden por que Candy no le ve tanta interés al chico?.

**Fin del Flash back.**

-**Wow Gran escondite**-Dijo Anthony.

-**Si…Nadie entrara en los dormitorios niciquiera los chicos de inspección**-dije un poco nerviosa.

-**Umm y Candy'**-dijo cortando la conversación.

-**Amm que hiciste te escapaste de el cole?**-dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-**No hoy no tuve clases y por eso aproveche tengo que decirle algo importante ah Candy me podrías decir donde esta?-**dijo poniéndome ojos de perrito.

-**Candy esta en el Aula 17-**dije mientras veía al rubio salir rápidamente de la habitación.

**POV CANDY.**

-**Vamos Candy ármate de fuerza**-dije mientras veía el salón del profesor por fuera se que estaba hay adentro pero en eso momento los nervios me atormentabas.

**-Toc toc-**toque la puerta mientras las manos me temblaban.

**-Candice! Que te trae por aquí**-dijo con su sonrisa bella.

-**Puedo pasar?**

-**Claro**-dijo mientras entraba ah su salón y el cerraba la puerta.

-**Que sucede?-**

-**Bueno…Me preguntaba si me podridas dar unas clases adicionales**-dije un poco ruborizada.

**-Clases? Pero si vas bien Candice**- dijo un poco curioso.

-**No del todo enserio lo necesito profe Terry**-dijo con mi cara suplicante.

**-Si eso quieres…Veme mañana ah la 1 de la tarde**.

-**CLARO!.. Que digo bien…Si no es molestia**-dije disimulando lo contenta que estaba.

-**No es molestia pero justo ahora tengo que corregir unos exámenes.**

-**Ah claro…Y llámame Candy**-dije para luego salir del salón con una sonrisa victoriosa. Me dirigía ah mi habitación ah contarle ah Annie lo sucedido pero ah mitad del camino me sorprendí al ver ah Anthony.

**-Candy!**-dijo el chico casi dando un grito.

-**Que rayos haces aquí?**-dije en susurro mientras me asercaba ah el.

**-No tuve clase hoy, y vine por que te tengo dos noticias**.-dijo sonriente, esto comienza ah preocuparme.

-**Bueno espero que sea rápido por que ah esta hora los vigilantes pasan por aquí**-dije seria.

**-Claro…Bueno la primera es que vendré ah estudiar mañana aquí**-dijo Anthony dejándome completamente Boquiabierta arruinaría mis planes con mi profe lindo.

**-Y la segunda?**

-**La segunda es que tus padres adelantaran nuestro compromiso.**

* * *

><p>Chicas! super corto el capi lo se pero actualizare este lunes si dios quiere un capitulo mas largo, quedo en suspenso verdad? Candy ahora tendrá que libiar con el rubio mientras conquista ah Terry y esa Eliza! ARGG!<p>

Estoy leyendo sus Reviews y estoy tratando de complacerlas y RECUERDEN búsquenme por Facebook y denle like ah la pagina por que siempre que publique un capitulo avisare por Face y bueno que pasen lindo día soy Tory Santos y me despido.

REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

**Facebook: Fanfiction. Tory Santos**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Decisiones: La vida de Candice White**_

**Capitulo 4: Un error una Oportunidad**

**Anteriormente:**

-**Y la segunda?**

-**La segunda es que tus Padres adelantaran nuestro compromiso.**

Las palabras de Anthony me dejaron en Shock, todo esto seria un desastre en que lió me metí ahora?

-**Candy?**-Dijo Anthony al ver que no respondía.

-**Que!?-**dije reaccionando.

-**Que te parece la idea de nuestro compromiso?**

-**No lo se Anthony somos muy jóvenes todavía falta un Año para nuestro compromiso.**

**-Pero yo te amo y tu me amas verdad Candy**?-me dijo mientras yo desvié la mirada.

**-Anthony lo siento pero yo no te amo, solo andaba contigo por que me obligaban creo que esto debe llegar hasta aquí-**dije cortando la conversación con Anthony.

Esa noche no podía dormir tenia tantas cosas por las que preocuparme, mañana tendría la clase adicional con el profe Terry y mañana llega Anthony todo estaba saliendo mal.

**-Can!**

-**Ya estoy despierta Annie tranquilízate**-dije levantando de mi cama ya Annie estaba ah punto de despertarme.

-**Bien apúrate tenemos clase con el profesor Terry.**

-**Si. Lo se con el Amor de mi vida con el padre de mis hijos.**

**-Ash Candy todavía con eso? Enserio no se que le vez es lindo y todo pero esta muy viejo-**dijo Annie poniendo Cara retorcida.

-**Ah 23 años le dices viejo? Lastima por ti.**

**-Bien vamos..-**dijo Annie para luego salir de la habitación listas.

-**Buenos días**-dijo Terry entrando al salón un poco serio como siempre sin embargo ya no me importaba.

_**AL TERMINAR LA CLASE**_…

Decidí hablar con Terry sobre la clase adicional de hoy estaba tan entusiasmada.

-**Profe! Como esta?-d**ije sonriente.

-**Bien Candice que se te ofrece?**

-**Eh bueno me preguntaba si todavía queda pendiente lo de la clase.**

-**Bueno sobre eso lamentablemente hoy no podre**-dijo eliminando todos mis posibles planes para hoy.

**-No entiendo**-dije en tono molesto.

-**Bueno pues tengo un compromiso hoy en la tarde y no podre.**

-**Ok y eso debe ser mas importante que yo bien!.**.-dije molesta y un poco sarcástica con la ultima frase dejando ah un Terry muy desorientado por mis palabras.

**-Que te ocurre Candy**-me dijo Annie al ver que salía de la clase molesta.

-**Cancelo la clase adicional de hoy**-dije molesta.

-**eh…Me perdí de algo**-dijo Annie desorientada.

-**Bueno ayer le propuse que me diera clases adicionales y acepto pero ahora tiene un ´´Compromiso´´** -dije haciendo comillas en el aire.

-**Ah ok y te iba ah preguntar de que sucedió cuando hablaste con Anthony.**

-**Ah si…Ese es otro rollo.**

**-Bien?**

**-Corte con el Annie.**

**-Que hiciste que?**-dijo Annie con un poco de emoción.

-**Lo que escuchas Annie…Pero espera un momento ah ti todavía te sigue gustando Anthony cierto?**-dije con risa malévola.

**-No…Ya lo supere**-Mintió Annie.

-**Deberías decirme la verdad Annie además se viene hoy ah estudiar aquí.**

-**Enserio!...Bueno igual no me importa el ya no me gusta**-dijo disimulando la alegría que tenia.

**-Bien Annie espero que estés siendo sincera conmigo, en fin tengo que ver que es lo que planea Terry que no quiso darme las clases**-dije para luego retirarme.

-**Hoy vendrá Anthony no lo puedo creer!**-susurro Annie luego de que me fui.

* * *

><p>Camine por todo los pasillos con la esperanza de encontrar ah Terry, pero en el camino me encontré con algo mas interesante…Ok nada es mas interesante que Terry pero esto era interesante, estaba hablando la profesora Eliza junto con otra profesora.<p>

**-Y entonces que te dijo?**-dijo la profesora que acompañaba ah Eliza.

-**Bueno que tendremos una cita esta tarde-**dijo la pelirroja.

-**Terrence es un hombre muy apuesto tienes suerte Elizabeth.**

Fue suficiente con escuchar un poco de su conversación…Así que por eso fue que me dejo Terry tendrá una cita con la vieja ofrecida esa…

* * *

><p><strong>POV ANNIE<strong>

**-Vendrá Anthony hoy! No puedo creerlo-**hablaba solo en mi cuarto dando brinquillos estaba muy entusiasmada. Pero todo esto fue interrumpido al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-**Vo-y**-tartamudee al ver que la persona que estaba parada enfrente mío era nada mas y nada menos que Anthony.

-**Annie! Hola esta Candy.**

-**No pero puedes esperarla aquí corre pasa**-dije jalando su mano.

**-Espero que esto no cause problema**—dijo Anthony preocupado.

-**No! nada que ver tranquilo.**

-**Gracias Annie, entonces ya te abras enterado que vengo ah estudiar aquí.**

**-Por supuesto!...Ah que digo…Si claro**-dije disimulando.

-**Y que cree Candy al respecto?**-pregunto haciendo que mis ojos se apagaran.

**-Sabes Anthony…No deberías pensar mas en Candy…Hay personas que te quieren de Verdad como…**

**-Como quien?** –dijo Anthony acercándose ah mi haciendo que me sonrojara... Pero en ese momento llego Candy.

Tose-**Interrumpo algo chicos.**

**-No..Claro que no quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-**dijo Anthony acercándose ah Candy.

-**No tenemos nada que habla**r-dijo cruzándose de Brazos.

**-Candy esto es de vida a muerte**-dijo el rubio.

-**Bien habla rápido.**

-**Ah SOLAS**-Dijo haciendo que me incomodara y saliera de la habitación, no se de que hablaran esos dos pero mejor voy por un baso de agua.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CANDY.<strong>

**-Entonces?**-dije al ver como Annie salía por la puerta.

-**Candy perdóname no puedo vivir sin t**i-dijo Anthony arrodillándose.

**-Por dios Anthony seguirás con eso? Mejor vete pensé que era algo importante.**

-**Candy cancelaremos el compromiso, haré lo que tu quieras pero no me dejes.**

-**Creo que eso ya lo hice Anthony vete…No quiero verte-**dije mientras el rubio obedeció. Pero por alguna razón recordé momentos perturbadores de la conversación de Eliza con la otra profesora.

-**Por lo visto ah Annie ya no le interesa Anthony…Entonces lo puedo usar para darle celos al profe Terry…Que gran idea!** **– ESPERA ANTHONY!** –grite mientras perseguía al rubio que salió de mi habitación.

**-Oye Anthony lo estuve pensando bien y… Creo que te voy ah dar una segunda Oportunidad. Pero con la condición de que te quedes en tu Antigua escuela y canceles el compromiso.**

**-Mmm…Pues…Esta es mi respuesta**-dijo para luego tomarme por la cintura y darme su típico beso de Locura. Pues ya que.

* * *

><p><strong>POV ANNIE.<strong>

Y hay estaba Candy besándose con Anthony dijo que ya no le interesaba, es una traidora!

_**UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

Entre ah la habitación que comparto con Candy y la encuentro acostada en su cama. Fui directamente ah mi armario de ropa.

-**Hey Annie! Hasta que te apareces Donde andabas?-**Me pregunto Candy levantándose de su cama.

-**Solo vine por mi Ropa…**

-**Pero…Por que? que sucede?**

-**Ya lo debes de saber**..-dije dejando ah Candy sola, mientras llevaba una mochila con algunos de mis trapos.

-**Que onda con ella?**-dijo Candy por lo que decidió perseguirla.-**Oye que tienes Annie? Estas enojada?**

-**Mmm no como crees Estoy bien Feliz por que mi mejor amiga Anda con el chico que YO QUIERO!**

-**Pero tu nunca me dijiste que realmente querías ah Anthony!**

-** ¡ERA OBVIO CANDY!**-dije empujándola con todas mis fuerzas.

-**Pero…**

-**Sabes que? ya no quiero hablar contigo.**-dije Retirándome. Me quedaría en la habitación de otra chica llamada Patty era muy amigable.

* * *

><p><strong>POV CANDY<strong>

**- ¡ ¿Qué He Hecho?!-** dije viendo como Annie se iba, no pude contener las lagrimas por la cual Salí corriendo ah mi habitación y me encerré en el baño ah llorar, Estaba sentada en el suelo recostada de mis rodillas.

**-Que le pasa ah Annie? Jamás me dijo que quería ah Anthony… ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ANTHONY.<strong>

-**Hola enano de que me perdí hoy?** Pregunta Anthony ah su hermano menor que tiene 10 años su nombre es Dylan su color de pelo es mas oscuro que el de Anthony.

-**Pues mi mama pregunto por ti…Que si porque no me habías traído tu a la casa**-dijo Anthony recordando que tenia que pasar por su hermano al colegio.

**- ¡Oops!**

-**Y yo le respondí que porque tenias que hacer un trabajo y te ibas** **a ocupar toda la tarde…**

**- ¿De verdad le dijiste eso?... ¡Aprendes rápido hermanito!...**

-**Bien todo no es gratis en esta vida ´´hermanito´**´-dijo para luego estirar la mano y recibir un dólar de 50 de Anthony.

-**Voy ah descansar un rato, no hagas ruido**…- en su habitación habían dos camas una de el y una del hermano su cuarto lucia como el de un típico adolescente con afiches y posters en las paredes había una TV plasma en la que se encontraba su hermano jugando un videojuego.

Apenas Anthony cerro sus ojos vio la imagen de el y Candy besándose pero su sueño fue interrumpido por su quisquilloso hermano menor.

**-¡!Despierta!-**Grito su hermano.

**-Jajaja lo siento Dylan estaba un poco distraído…**

-** ¿Oye dime la verdad de por que no fuiste por mi a la escuela?**

**-Bueno es que fui a ver a alguien…Que por cierto es una niña muy bonita. En fin, son cosas de hombres que después entenderás…**

**- ¡Guacala niñas!**

-**Hijo, Anthony, ¿Puedo pasar?**-dijo la Mama de Anthony tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-**Ya me van ah regañar…Si claro mama!**-contesto finalmente.

-** ¿Por qué no fuiste ah buscar ah Dylan hoy al colegio? Me hablaron y me dijeron que no pasaste por el..**

**-Bueno no pude ir por que tuvimos una visita al museo y por eso no estaba…Probablemente la secretaria no te aviso tu sabes, esas cosas pasan..**

-**Quiero la verdad Anthony!**

-**La verdad mami es que Anthony no me fue a buscar a la escuela por que….Fue a ver a su novia jajajaja…-**dijo dylan.

-**Jajaja eso es verdad**?-dijo la mama de Anthony cómica.

- **¡Ashh Dylan tonto! Tenias que decirlo..**

-**Oye hijo quiero conocer ah la mujer con la que pronto te casaras solo la conoce tu padre y esta de viaje ¿Por qué no la traes mañana ah comer aquí?**

**-No puede, en su escuela no la dejan salir…A menos que tenga permiso de sus papas..**

**-Mmm… Pues tu háblale y dile que pida permiso. Nosotros vamos por ella ah la escuela Quiero conocerla.**

**-Mama! Es una novia mas…Equis.**

**- ¡Ah, casi lo olvido!...Estas Castigado…**

* * *

><p><strong>POV CANDY.<strong>

Me levante de la cama eran las 10 de la noche y no podía dormir tengo que hacer algo para solucionar esto…Salí de mi habitación y camine por un pasillo pero me detuve en una puerta.

**-Espera…Se oyen voces. Vienen de la Cafetería ¿Quiénes serán?**-dije para luego abrir un poco la puerta y asomarme.

Estaban Terry y Eliza sentados en el suelo con una copa de vino y vasos.

**-Brindemos-**dijo Terry levantando su copa.

-**Brindo gracias ah conocerte**-Quería estallar Agárrenme! Pensaba.

**-Que bien hace tener un momento de tranquilidad…Y mas cuando tienes mucho trabajo.**

-**y es mucho mejor cuando el acompañante es alguien como tu Terry**-dijo Eliza

-**Voy ah Entrar!**-dije decidida. Al entrar de una patada Terry voltio y se me quedo viendo de pies ah cabeza tenia una piyama rosa muy corta.

-** ¿Qué? ¡Profe Terry! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-**disimule

-**Hola Candy…-**dijo moviendo su mano. Mientras Eliza me veía de muy mal cara.

-** ¿Qué se te ofrece Candice? Como puedes ver estamos un poco ocupados…**-dijo Eliza acercándose ah mi.

-**Mmm entonces creo que los interrumpí-**dije Sarcástica.**-Oops! Jajaja**

-**Así es Candice interrumpiste y sabias que interrumpir ah los adultos es de muy mala educación?**-Dijo la pelirroja.

-**Mmm no sabia pero gracias por el dato jajaja-** seguía con mi sarcasmo.

-**Candy en que te podemos ayudar?**-me dijo Terry.

-**Lo andaba buscando para platicar de un problema…Pero ah SOLAS…**

-**Mmm bueno Eliza. Déjame platicar con Candy.**

-**Mmm nos vemos mañana…Y gracias Terry por este rato tan agradable**-dijo mientras lo Abrazaba.

-**Jaja tonta..**-susurre mientras esta se iba

-**Ahora si dime Candy ¿Qué te pasa?**-dijo Terry luego de que el salió Eliza.

**-Podemos irnos ah otro lado?**

-**Jajaja si claro**. Dijo para luego salir de la cafetería y dirigirnos ah su salón de clase.

-**Entonces Candy ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?**

-** Bueno es que tengo un problema con mi mejor amiga Annie…Y surgió por Causa de mi Nov**io.

- **¿Tienes novio Candy? No sabia**…-dijo viéndome mas atento.

-**Este si jejeje… pero bueno, el caso es que Annie esta enojada conmigo porque ella quiere a Anthony y ahora yo estoy con el. Pero yo no sabia que a ella le gustaba. Jamás me lo dijo.**

-**Mira Candy no te preocupes, habla con Annie, ella te entenderá. Además todos cometemos errores, somos seres humanos, y también merecemos segundas oportunidades.**

-**Annie no da segundas oportunidades**-dijo con cara de tristeza-**Nunca me perdonara.**

**-Vas a ver que si te perdona. Tranquila, no te pongas triste, Ven para acá**-dijo Para luego Abrazarme de la forma mas romántica del mundo sentía mi estomago revuelto como si tuviera hambre esa sensación no la había sentido nunca con otra persona.**-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El plan esta funcionando soy tan feliz!**-Pense

-** ¿ Ya te sientes mejor Candy?**

-**Si gracias Profe**-Dije para luego acercarme ah el le iba ah dar un beso! Estaba ah centímetros de su boca pero…

-**¡Hey Candy!**-dijo despertándome de mi alucinación tal y como creí…Un beso con el profe Terry? Ja niciquiera en mis mejores sueños.-**Ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela. déjame acompañarte a tu dormitorio.**

**-Jejeje claro.**

**-Hasta Mañana y gracias!**-dije despidiéndome del profe para luego entrar ah mi habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>POV TERRY.<strong>

**Estaba en mi habitación acostado en mi cama, había sido una noche loca por alguna Razón no dejaba de pensar en Candice y en los momentos que pasaba con ella ¿Qué me pasa? Tal vez lo estoy confundiendo con cariño…Eso ha de ser..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicas! Como están? Espero que hayan pasado linda semana estoy muy entusiasmada tan solo en esta semana han llegado 30 me gustas en mi pagina de verdad Muchas gracias! Y como se dieron cuenta en este capitulo Terry ya se esta enamorando de Pecas! Así es ya se esta poniendo interesante la cosa jeje. Ahora responderé algunos de sus Reviews.<strong>

**Amo a Terry**: Espero que te sigan gustando mis capítulos saludos!

**Norma Rodríguez:** Terry tiene 23 años y Candy si un poco problemática jeje pero ese es el estilo que quiero para ella en la historia ya veras por que Saludos!

**Guest:** Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia a pesar de mis errores de Ortografía lo siento mucho enserio! Estoy tratando de mejorar gracias por tus consejos Saludos!

**Luisa:** Gracias! Me alegra que estés pendiente de los capítulos espero que sigas así hasta el final saludos!

**Yaya:** Jeje tratare de Actualizar mas seguido me mandan mucha tarea y no me da tiempo pero te prometo que cuando no me manden trabajare en los capítulos Saludos!

-**Becky70**: Hola Amiga! Gracias por seguir mi historia tu comentario me llamo mucho la atención por que me dices que la actitud que tiene Candy no corresponde con su edad y eso es cierto, Candy esta siendo muy inmadura en la historia pero necesito que tenga 17 años por que mas adelante sucederá algo respecto ah eso ya veras! Gracias por seguir mi historia a pesar de mi pésima Ortografía estoy mejorando en eso Saludos!

**Soadora:** La fiel lectora! Ese será tu apodo por mi TE BAUTIZO espero que sigas mi historia como lo hacías con mi hermana Saludos!

**Vivan:** Gracias por tus Ánimos y buenos comentarios Amiga! Saludos!

**Noemi Cullen**: Bienvenida! Me tome muy en cuenta lo que me dijiste tratare de mejorar en eso no te preocupes! Me gusta que me aconsejen para poder crecer como escritora muchas gracias espero que sigas mi historia Saludos!

**Maravilla121**: OYE CHICA! Enloquecí apenas ley tu comentario Ósea quede en SHOCK total mi idola leyendo mi historia!? Bah! Jajaja Gracias por seguirme me alegra que lo veas entretenido Saludos!

**PD: Disculpen por los Errores Ortográficos.**

**Att: Tory Santos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Decisiones: La vida de Candice White**.

_**Capitulo 5: Decidida?**_

Estábamos en clase de el profe Terry, mientras el revisaba unos papeles, aproveche la oportunidad de hablarle ha Annie que se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de al lado.

-**Psst…Annie…Voltea por favor… Tenemos que hablar.-**dije pero Annie no me presto atención y siguió haciendo su trabajo.

-**Se acabo la clase ya pueden salir**-dijo Terry parándose de su puesto, pero apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca Annie salió corriendo rápidamente del salón dejando ha un Terry extrañado.

**-¡Annie espera!**-grite pero ya era tarde, esta ya había salido.

-**Espera Candy…-**dijo Terry ya que iba ah salir del salón.**-Vas muy bien en esta materia, no creo que necesites Asesorías.**

-**Mmm…Bueno es que hay cosas que realmente se me hacen muy difíciles.. Y las asesorías me servirían bastante jeje…**

**-Ah bueno… Entonces te veo el lunes después de clases..**

-¡**Seguro que si! Nos vemos, y muchas gracias..**

* * *

><p><strong>-¡Hey Annie! Que bueno que te veo, ¡Tengo que contarte algo súper!-<strong>dijo Susana.

-**Jajaja a mi también me da gusto verte.**

-**¿Te acuerdas de Tom, el amigo de Anthony? Pues el otro día me llamo… ¿Y que crees? ¡Me invito a salir!**

**- ¿Enserio? Que bueno…Oye te propongo algo, te cambio de dormitorio. Tú duermes con Candy y yo con Luisa… ¿Qué dices?**

**-Mmm Pero Candy es tu mejor amiga… ¿Por qué quieres cambiar de dormitorio? No entiendo.**

**-Es complicado, luego te cuento… ¿Entonces que dices Amiga?**

**-¡Claro que si Annie! Ya sabes, y ahora mas que nos comprendemos..**

**-Muchas gracias Susana.. ¡Que lindo de tu parte!**

* * *

><p>Estaba sentada en un sofá rosa de mi habitación pensando en que haría el lunes con el profe Terry , pero veo llegar a Susana con una maleta.<p>

**¡Candy! ¡Vamos a ser compañeras de dormitorio**-dijo Emocionada.

-**¿Qué dices**?-dije parándome del sofá pero al hacer esto Susana me abrazo fuertemente.

-¡**Si Jaja vamos a ser las mejores amigas por siempre!**

-**¿Qué pero?**-dije desorientada.

-**Annie me lo pidió**-sin mas Salí de mi habitación para buscar a Annie, estaba en el baño.

-**Annie por favor perdóname. Lo hice sin pensar**.-le suplicaba.-**Hemos sido mejores amigas desde que tengo memoria, jamás haría algo que te lastimara, y tu lo sabes.**

-**Jajaja claro…Lo que tu digas Candy**-dijo Sarcástica-**Eres una egocéntrica y nunca vas a cambiar**.-Dijo dejándome Boquiabierta-**¿Sabes que? no tengo ganas de escuchar tus boberías**-dijo pero luego escuchamos un ruido, era de mi teléfono-J**ajaja parece que te llama TU NOVIO**..-dijo para luego salir del baño con cara molesta.

-**¿Qué paso Anthony?-**dije contestando el teléfono.

-**¡Hola mi chiquilla! Oye te hablo para invitarte a comer a mi casa, ¿Qué dices?**

**-Emm tengo que pedir permiso yo te hablo mas tarde.**

**-Bueno… Como quieras yo paso por ti a la escuela ¿Si? Te quiero mucho Candy, nos vemos**…-dijo colgando la llamada.

**-Ay no.**.-dije viendo que todo esto hacia que se complicaran mas las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Bueno?...Ah hola Candice. Si espera un momento<strong>-dijo Gertrudis la mucama de mi Casa.-**Señora, le habla su hija por teléfono**…

-**Mmm ya voy Gertrudis**.-Dijo saliendo de la piscina.

**-¡Hola mami! ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿Oye puedo salir hoy viernes?**

-**¿Para eso me hablaste? Haz lo que quieras Candy pero ya no me interrumpas-**dijo su mama para luego colgar y dirigirse nuevamente a la piscina.

**-Eso pareció un si..**

_**UNA HORA DESPUÉS…**_

Ya estaba lista para ir a casa de Anthony, Tenia el cabello suelto con una cinta rosa en el cabello una camisa sencilla color salmón una cartera del mismo color y un short color bluyín.

**-Hola Anthony, si me dieron permiso, te veo en la entrada del colegio**-le dije por teléfono, para luego dirigirme a la entrada del colegio, pero me encontré con Terry a mitad del camino.

-**¡Profe Terry! ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?**

**-Que bien te ves Candy. Por lo que veo vas a salir hoy. Quería platicar contigo pero tienes compromisos.**

**-Este si jeje voy a salir, pero puedo cancelar, no es muy importante, Enserio, si quiere puedo cancelarlo.**

**-No te preocupes Candy, mejor hablamos el lunes…**

-**Mmm pues…Bueno…El lunes será**-dije un poco desanimada.-**¿Para que querría platicar conmigo?** –dije viendo como se iba.

_**EN LA CASA DE ANTHONY…**_

**-Pasa Candy estas en tu casa, siéntate, Ya regreso.**-dijo Anthony para luego irse. Me senté en un sofá muy bonito de su casa, pero luego veo como un niño pequeño de cabello castaño se me sienta al lado.

**-¡Hola! Soy Dylan, tu debes ser la novia de mi hermano…No estas tan bonita como el dice**-dijo travieso.

**-¿Qué dices?...**

**-Por lo que veo ya conociste a mi hermanito**…-dijo Anthony regresando junto con su madre.

-**Bubuenas tardes**-dije nerviosa.

-**Hola Candice soy mama de Anthony. Mucho gusto**-dijo dándome la mano.-**Ya esta todo listo vamos a comer**.

Luego de comer fui al patio con Anthony y nos sentamos en un banco.

-**Candy, me da mucho gusto que podamos estar juntos…Me haces muy feliz de verdad**.-Decía Anthony pero en ese momento estaba pensando en Terry no me sacaba de la cabeza la idea de que quería hablar conmigo.

-**¿Qué dices? No te escuche lo siento**.-dije reaccionando, me levante y fui a columpiarme en un columpio que había en el lugar. Anthony se levanto y decidió empujarme para que fuera más rápido, el pobre esta enamorado.

-**¿!En que estoy metida!**?-pensé en ese momento para luego bajarme del columpio.-**Ya me tengo que ir…Gracias…**

-**De nada. Bueno, te veo luego..**-dijo para luego acercarse a mi tratando de darme un beso.

-**No nada de besos. Estoy cansada. Hasta luego**-dije para luego irme dejando a un Anthony muy curioso.

**-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ya no me quiere o que?**

* * *

><p>Llegue a mi nuevamente a la cárcel y entre en mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama.<p>

-**Otro fin de semana aburrido. Y luego no esta Annie conmigo, tal vez ella este exagerando las cosas…Creo que estuvo mal lo que hice, pero todo sea por tener a Terrence para mi. Eso hará feliz a todos lo se.**

**_LUNES_**

**_ULTIMA CLASE._**

**¡Vamos chicas! ¡Todas arrancando la hierba del jardín!-**decía la jardinera del internado mientras todas mis compañeras incluyéndome teníamos grandes tijeras en las manos mientras quitábamos la hierba de los arboles-**¡Trabajando en equipo lograremos el objetivo de dejar limpio el jardín! ¡Animo chicas!-**seguía la vieja loca.

-**Annie, tenemos que platicar…No podemos dejar las cosas así, por favor**-seguía ignorándome.

_**EN MI HABITACION..**_

-**Que mal plan que te ignore así…Pero vas a ver que cuando se le pase el coraje, van a volver a ser amigas.**-me decía Susana conversando conmigo.

-**Eso espero.. Pero hay algo que me preocupa mas.. ¿Sabes guardar secretos?**

-**¡Claro! Soy una tumba.**

**-Bueno la cosa es que. Me gusta el profe Terry y hoy en la tarde lo voy a ver, le voy a decir que lo quiero y vamos a estar juntos…Por que yo se que el también me quiere. De eso estoy segura.**

**POV ANNIE.**

**-¿Qué piensa Candy? Que la voy a perdonar así como así… Estuvo muy mal lo que hizo, pero un día, sentirá lo mismo que yo estoy sintiendo…**

**POV CANDY**

**-¿Cómo me veo?...Espero que muy bien**-hablaba sola en mi habitación, tenia un top fucsia con un pantalón y unas botas altas color crema.

-**¿Quién será tan Temprano?**-dijo Terry escuchando como tocaban la puerta de su habitación, por la que abrió.

**-Hola profesor-**dije moviendo la mano un poco nerviosa-**Perdón por llegar tan temprano y aquí. Se que era en la biblioteca pero estaba ansiosa jeje…Por aprender claro.. ¿No le molesta verdad?**

**-Claro que no.. Pero bueno.**

-**Además tengo algo muy importante que decirte Terrence**-dije sonrojándose-para luego acercarme a el y sentir sus labios con los míos estaba ocurriendo en realidad!?

* * *

><p>BESO! BESO! Jeje que les pareció en capi? Las personas tienden a cambiar cuando atraviesan por ciertas situaciones, tal es el caso de Annie y Terry…Por un lado Annie cambio con respecto a Candy por lo que paso con Anthony, y por otro lado Terry esta confundido con sus sentimientos hacia Candy.<p>

¿Sera que Terry esta enamorándose de Candy o solo lo esta confundiendo con cariño? Descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo! Jeje ya parezco publicista xD gracias por sus lindos Reviews! Lo normal es que Actualice los viernes pero adivinen que!? Tengo vacaciones por ser Carnaval así que Estaré Actualizando este lunes! En el próximo capitulo recibire ayuda de una escritora muy amiga mia.

Que pasen lindo fin de semana mis queridas Lectoras!

ATT: Tory Santos


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas lindas! Espero que se encuentren muy bien aquí esta el capitulo 6 como prometí actualizando el lunes en este capitulo me ayudo mi querida Amiga del alma! Mi Hermana por así decirlo 

**¡ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL**! Ok no es exactamente contenido sexual pero ya verán que lo desfruten y que pasen una linda semana e iba a avisar que ahora actualizare todos los ¡Lunes y Viernes! Si así es un poco mas de Tory.

**LizCarter:** Primero que todo Bienvenida, Si lo se Candy es infantil ¿pero que tal si ahora que esta con Terry todo cambia? Es una egoísta y egocéntrica, lo mismo piensa Annie XD y si piensas que la historia es poco creíble te recomiendo que leas el libro en el que me inspire a hacer esto su nombre original es ´´La vida de Anna youns´´ no te separes de mi por favor! Sigue leyendo el fic para que veas que esta interesante te mando un cariñoso Abrazo a la distancia.

_**Decisiones: La vida de Candice White**_

**Capitulo 6: Tu y yo.**

**Anteriormente:**

**-Además tengo algo muy importante que decirte Terrence.**-dije sonrojándome-para luego acercarme a el y sentir sus labios con los míos estaba ocurriendo en realidad!?

Al principio creí que me rechazaría pero me siguió el beso, sentía una electricidad por el cuerpo de deseo el me acerco mas hacia el, seguimos así casi 3 minutos sin duda era un beso que traía mucha necesidad, como si quisiéramos estar así todo el tiempo.

-**¡No espera Candy…Esto no puede ser!-**dijo Terry apenas nos separamos.

-**¿Qué? Pero yo realmente siento algo por ti.**

-**No Candy, tal vez estés confundida…Lo siento.**

**-No estoy confundida, estoy segura de lo que siento por ti…Y se que tu también sientes algo por mi sino no me hubieras correspondido el beso, vamos a intentarlo por favor. Tenemos derecho a ser felices.**

**-Mmm…Tienes razón Candy… Pero ..No se-dijo pensativo**.-Ponemos en riesgo muchas cosas, yo, no se.

-**No te preocupes por esas cosas, ahora solo hay que ser felices!**-dije abrazándolo con fuertemente, mientras Terry me abrazaba tan bien-Gracias por darme la oportunidad... ¡Te quiero!

-**Si.. Yo también te quiero.**

Luego de eso pasaba el tiempo y nos veíamos todos los días en su habitación, abecés en el sótano del internado, me había olvidado de todos los problemas que había tenido, lo mejor de todo era que Terry me daba ese cariño que mis padres nunca pudieron darme, salíamos todos los fines de semana al parque para ver un bonito atardecer, mis notas en todas las materias subieron, ya que cuando no entendía algo Terry me enseñaba me explicaba todo tan bien su conocimiento era realmente increíble.

**POV ANNIE.**

**-Chicas es hora de su clase de arte donde la creatividad tiene que florecer.**-dijo nuestro profesor de pintura para luego ponerse ah pintar en su caballete.

**-¿Qué le pasa a Candy? Ella odia la clase de pintura..**-dije viendo como pintaba feliz-**¿Por qué estará pintando tan. Feliz?**-dijo viéndola de reojo-esto si que es raro.

-**Me pregunto por que Candice estará tan feliz…Bueno ya me contara por que somos mejores amigas, y las amigas todo se cuentan**-pensaba Susana en ese momento.

**POV CANDY.**

Anthony me había invitado a tener otra cita, ya estaba con Terry y eso significaba que lo que había entre Anthony y yo tenia que acabar.

-**¿Qué pasa Candy? Por que te detienes**-me dijo Anthony viendo como frenaba el paso.-Esta todo bien ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-**¿Sabes que? Esto no esta funcionando…Tenemos que terminar ya no quiero saber nada de ti**-realmente no se como pude decir esas palabras, pero es lo correcto, me siento tan egoísta ahora.

-**Pero... ¿Pero por que? ¿Qué te hice o que no hice? Yo te quiero Candy**-dijo con cara suplicante.

-**Yo…Me enamore de otra persona…Vete ya por favor.**

-**¡De esto se enterara tu padre!**

-**Ya no me importa lo que hagas, no le tengo miedo a mi padre.**

**-Veamos que opina el cuando le diga que su pequeña hija esta involucrada con otro**.-dijo para luego salir corriendo.

**-Lo siento Anthony. Pero es tu felicidad no la mía.**

**POV TERRY.**

**-¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? No estoy seguro, pero me siento tan feliz…No lo cambiaría por nada, nunca me había sentido así en toda mi vida-Pensaba mientras veía por una ventana del internado.**

-**Allí esta Terrence, hace mucho que no hablo con el, últimamente se a comportado muy raro, iré a hablar con e**l-pensaba Eliza viendo a Terry cerca de la ventana.

**-Hola Terrence, tanto tiempo sin hablar contigo… ¿Dónde te habías metido? Ya me tenías preocupada Jaja.**

-jajaja pues estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparte por mi. De verdad estoy muy bien gracias.

-**¡Ah bueno! Es que te había notado un poco raro pero creo que estas bien.**

**-Si supieras. Dije en susurro.**

**TRES MESES DESPUES…**

-**Por fin vamos a salir de vacaciones…Después de tanto trabajo-dijo Terry pero vio mi perturbador silencio- ¿ Te pasa algo Candy? Te veo un poco distraída.**

**-Bueno es que no me siento completa con la relación…Ósea siento que necesitamos dar otro paso, por que yo realmente te amo y quiero estar contigo en cuerpo y alma, unida a ti para siempre ¿Me entiendes?**

**-Candy…Yo tan bien te amo y por lo tanto te respeto, y pienso que eso ya seria demasiado…Yo, no se, te veo como una niña solo quiero lo mejor para los dos.**

**-Por eso te amo Terry, por que eres todo lindo-dije abrazándolo.**

**-Yo tan bien Te amo mi pecosa.**

**-Mi pecosa? Que es eso no me habías dicho nunca así.**

**-Bueno nunca digas nunca-dijo para luego besarme, el beso era tan apasionado que poco a poco nos dejamos llevar, ya no me importaba nada siempre estaría con Terry, así mi padre me lo prohíba no podrá separarnos.**

**"CENSURADO"**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola mis queridas lectoras tengo una tremenda excusa no actualice ayer por que se fue el internet XD ok no es tremenda excusa pero aquí esta el capitulo 7, pero antes de empezarlo hay que hablar definitivamente sobre como termino el capitulo anterior y sobre la censura XD primero que todo fue idea de la lectora que me ayudo jajaja no la estoy culpando por dejarlas con dudas pero esa ´´CENSURA´´ fue por que paso chicas… Candy tuvo ese momento por el que todas pasamos o pasaremos en nuestra vida, en este caso fueron Candy y Terry quienes exprimentaron ese amor que se tenían ¿pero que tal si eso traerá consecuencias? Ya lo verán en el capitulo.

Y Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que leen el fic:

-Anna Granchester.

-Kurita-chan

-CANDY GRANCHESTER.

_**Decisiones: La vida de Candice White**_

**Capitulo 7: Lo inesperado.**

**-Entonces me dices que mi hija esta involucrada con otro hombre**?

-**Así es señor White**-dijo Anthony quien se encontraba con el padre de Candy.

**-No lo creo, Candice no es de esas chicas que se enamoran, seguro y es una de sus boberías de niña malcriada luego se le pasara.**

**-Yo lo vi muy serio para que solo fuera un juego señor.**

**-Tranquilízate muchacho así ella este con otro, esta comprometida desde que nació contigo**-dijo el padre de Candy mientras Anthony tenia una de sus sonrisas maliciosas había logrado lo que quería.

**POV CANDY.**

Era lunes y todos los alumnos del colegio neverhood se encontraban en una enorme sala que solo estaba para reuniones importantes, la directora Arru.. La directora Clare estaba hablando sobre las vacaciones de Verano que tendríamos, Pensándolo bien no e tenido mas problemas con ella desde que conocí a Terry.

**-Y no olviden mantener buena conducta así ya no estén aquí por que esta es una Honorable institución**-decía la directora mientras Stear y Archie se encontraban tirando papelitos, Susana viendo su teléfono y Annie solo ignorándome, Terry estaba parado al lado de la directora pero en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, ojala y nadie lo este notando, abecés Terry están obvio.

Termino su discurso, faltaban 4 días para salir de la cárcel, por lo tanto todos salimos para ir directo a nuestras habitaciones.

**-Detente hay White**-dijo la directora con mirada seria mientras Terry presenciaba el momento.

**-¿Amm si?** –dije volteando la cara con cara de yo no fui.

-**White e visto tus notas y….Quiero felicitarte**-dijo Clare dejándome sorprendida.

-**Esto es un sueño..-**Susurre dejando a la directora con cara de que**-Amm que gracias pero debería agradecerle al profesor Terrence el es muy bueno.**

**-Lo se, sabia que era el indicado para bajarte los humos Candice**-dijo dejando a un Terry burlón.

**-Y esta muy segura de que el me bajo los humos arru..**-dije pero Terry me corto la palabra con su mirada matante y disciplinada.

-**Eh….Bueno directora será mejor que Candice se vaya a su habitación**-dijo Terry mientras me veía con seriedad.

**-Si es cierto….Ya oíste White a tu habitación**-me ordeno, por lo tanto obedecí, sin duda Terry se merece un óscar.

Saliendo de la sala de reunión fui a mi habitación Susana no estaba hay todavía, aun recordaba ese momento con Terry de ayer estoy tan feliz porque ese momento lo viví con la persona que mas amo en el mundo, sin embargo ya termine con Anthony… ¡Esperen le tengo que decir a Annie!-pensaba para luego salir de la habitación corriendo y dirigirme hacia la de Annie.

Toque la puerta de la habitación y me abrió Patricia, la compañera de habitación de Annie estaban jugando Póker lo note por que habían unas cartas en el suelo.

**- ¿puedo pasar?-**pregunte para luego patricia voltear la cara y ver a Annie.

**-¿Qué quieres Candy?-**dijo Annie con voz seca.

**-Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante Annie.**

**-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, ya todo esta dicho.**

**-Annie te aseguro que lo que te diré te importara mucho-**dije en suplica para luego Annie pedirle a Patty que nos dejara solas.

**-Gracias.**

**-Habla rápido Candy.**

**-Bueno Annie te venia a decir que Anthony y yo ya no tenemos na**da-dije notando que Annie me veía con mas atención.

**-Enserio Candy?**

**-Si… Terminamos.**

**-¡Muchas gracias!-**dijo abrazándome mientras yo la abrase con mas fuerza.

**-Así que todo esta arreglado**?-dije feliz mientras no me separaba de Annie.

**-Si…Pero prométeme que serás muy feliz con Terrence.**

**-¿Qué?**-dije desorientada.

**-¿Crees que no se te nota en tu carita lo enamorada que estas de el?**

**-Enserio se nota mucho?-**dije poniéndome roja y tapando mi cara con mis manos.

**-Jajaja no me hagas caso pero enserio quiero que me cuentes todo.**

**-Ok pero vamos a mi habitación aquí no es seguro**-dije para luego ir a mi habitación con Annie.

**-Ok cuéntame-**dijo Annie acostándose en una enorme alfombra blanca del cuarto.

**-Bueno Annie…Paso**.-dije viéndola con mirada atenta.

**-Jajaja… ¿Paso que Candy?-**me dijo mientras me veía con cara burlona.

**-Annie….Paso.**

**-¿Qué?...Hay por dios**-dijo Annie sentándose ya que me entendió que le quise decir con ese ´´paso**´´-Pero como así Terry y tu, tu y Terry ¿enserio?-**dijo alzando la ceja.

**-Si Annie…Paso muy rápido y…Nos dejamos llevar.**

**-Candy esto es serio, si alguien se entera de esto…**

**-Nadie tiene por que enterarse Annie ¿Oh si?**

**-Yo no diré nada promesa de mejor amiga-**dijo para luego alzar la mano en forma de promesa.

Eran las 12:30 de la noche Susana se encontraba durmiendo, yo no podía dormir algo extraño me perturbaba, no se que era, después de 15 minutos me pare rápidamente hacia el baño para vomitar, ¿Estaba enferma? Me sentía realmente mareada pero pensé que con volver a dormir se me pasaría.

_**EN EL DIA.. **_

**-Candy es tarde párate toca la clase de Terrence**-dijo Susana

**-Me siento mal, no voy a poder ir**-dije adolorida para luego escuchar la puerta sonar, ya que Susana fue a la clase.

**POV TERRY.**

**-Buenos días**-dije entrando al salón, pero me extraño al no ver a Candy, Empezó la clase y me puse a trabajar, al terminar me encargaría de averiguar que había ocurrido con Candy.

**-¡Espera Susana**!-dije deteniéndola antes de que saliera del salón.

**-¿Si?-**dijo extrañada.

**-Sabes la razón de por que no vino Candice hoy?**

**-Profe conmigo no tiene que fingir LO SE TODO**-dijo paralizándome por completo con sus palabras.

**-¿A que te refieres con que sabes todo?-**dije alzando la ceja.

-**Candy esta enferma…Creo**-dijo para luego irse y dirigirse a su otra clase, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente.

Fui a la habitación de Candy silenciosamente a ver que le pasaba, toque la puerta.

**-Pasa Susana**-dijo creyendo que era su compañera.

-**No es Susana**-dije con una sonrisa viéndola en la cama tirada.

**-¡Terry! Que haces aquí cuidado y te ven**-dijo nerviosa.

**-Todos están en clase, y tu por que no estas?**

**-Amanecí un poco mal hoy…No es nada grave.**

**-Estas segura?-**dije insistente.

**-Si tranquilo en unas horas seguro se me pasa.**

**-Esta bien…Y puedo hacer algo por ti?**

**-Que tal si me das uno de esos abrazos que me hacen sentir mejor**-dijo sentándose para luego abrazarla y quedarme 20 minutos mas hasta que se durmiera avisaría en dirección después por que las faltas.

**POV CANDY.**

¡Seguía pasando! Me volví a parar exactamente a la misma hora a vomitar creí que esto era un simple dolor de cabeza pero por lo que veo es mas serio.

En la mañana me levante temprano me tome unas pastillas para el dolor y me sentí un poco mejor tocaba la clase de Terry y Salí de mi habitación con Susana, para luego dirigirme a buscar a Annie para llegar juntas. Terry me vio entrar por la cual se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro. Había empezado la clase de informática y veía las letras de la computadora borrosas, me abalance un poco, sentí que se me venia el cuerpo abajo Terry lo noto y enseguida se paro a ayudarme.

**-Candy! ¿Te sientes bien?-me pregunto Terry.**

**-Si…No es nada solo es un mareo.**

**-Estas segura?**

**-Si Terry solamente quiero ir al baño.**

**- Esta bien.**

**-Yo voy con ella**-dijo Annie parándose de su puesto.

Apenas salimos del salón fui corriendo hacia el baño y Annie me seguía extrañada, para luego entrar y vomitar en uno de los inodoros.

**-Candy que tienes!?-**dijo agitada Annie.

**-Nada…Ya se me pasara estos últimos días e vomitado y e sentido mareos no se por que.**

-**Candy…Solo te voy a hacer una pregunta.. ¿Usaste protección cuando tuviste relaciones?**

**-No… Pero porque ¿No entiendo?**

**-Candy creo que estas Embarazada.**

**- ¡Que! eso no podría ser cierto.**

**-Si dices que as vomitado varias veces y sientes mareos creo que estoy en lo correcto.**

**-¡Ay no!-**dije tirándome en el piso del baño y empezar a llorar, esto era grave no podía negar mi embarazo, con el tiempo haría efecto todo esto.

**-Candy tranquilízate lo arreglaremos…No te dejare sola.**

**-Annie no entiendes esto es grave…Si mi padre se entera de esto me mata.**

**-No digas eso….Hay que decirle a Terry.**

**-No!...Todo a su tiempo no le diré todavía.**

**-Candy que estas esperando ¿a que los efectos de tu embarazo empiecen a verse mas?**

**-Annie se lo diré….Pero todavía no.**

_2 DIAS DESPUES…_

**POV TERRY.**

Estos últimos días Candy me a estado ignorando ¿por que será? Tengo que hablar con ella definitivamente, iré a su habitación-pensaba.

**-A donde crees que vas Terrence**-dijo la directora Clare frenándome el paso.

**-Eh…Solo iba por una de mis alumnas que necesito.**

**-¿Para llevarla a la cama? ¿no?-**dijo la directora dejándome boquiabierto.

**-Perdón pero de que esta hablando.**

**-Estoy hablando sobre de que esta despedido señor Granchester**.

**POV CANDY.**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y Susana no estaba aquí a esa hora ya todos tienen que estar en sus habitaciones, después de un rato llego.

**-¿Dónde estabas?**-pregunte al ver como llegaba.

**-Estaba en…Por hay no es asunto tuyo**-dijo seca.

**-No y que las amigas se contaban todo Susi?-**dije alzando la ceja.

-**Si si Candy…En fin la directora te quiere en la dirección.**

**-¿Sabes para que Susana?**

**-Eh…No, No se-**dijo un poco nerviosa.

Me dirigí a la dirección y toque la puerta.

**-Pasa Candice-**dijo la directora seria.

-**Que sucede?-**dije directa.

**-Siéntate...**

**-Bien..**

**-Candice White recoge tus cosas.**

**-¿De que habla?-**dije levantándome.

**-Candice a partir de hoy estas expulsada de esta institución.**

…

¡Y este fue el capitulo de hoy! ¿Qué les pareció? Estaré actualizando este lunes el capitulo 8 ´´Nueva vida´´ se imaginaran lo que pasara después? Si muy cruel con todo el asunto de Annie pero todos hemos tenido mal de amor ¿Oh no? Que pasen un lindo fin de semana lindas lectoras soy Tory Santos y me despido Bye!

Besos y abrazos :*


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas ¿como están? Espero que muy bien por que aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo!

Ya regresemos a la normalidad ¿ok? Nada de publicar el martes por que el lunes no pude o publicar el sábado por que el viernes no pude EN FIN… Publico hoy viernes y después público el lunes, espero no estarlas enredando con todo esto xD

Este capitulo se trata de como vivirán Candy y Terry después de todo lo que paso..

Terry despedido y Candy expulsada ¿Por qué? Ya lo sabrán en este capitulo espero que les guste.

**Decisiones: La vida de Candice White.**

**Capitulo 8: Vida Nueva.**

-Candice a partir de hoy estas expulsada de esta institución-Dijo la directora viéndome con mirada fría, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-De que habla, con todo respeto ¡Usted esta loca!-dije sin entender nada.

-Has roto las reglas Candice White….Ya sabemos lo que hubo entre tu y Terrence.-dijo dejándome en shock.

-¿Qué? Que le dijeron-dije viéndola atentamente.

-Una de tus compañeras nos informo lo que pasaba entre ustedes, el señor Terrence ya fue despedido y tu también recibirás tu castigo.

-¿Una de mis compañeras?-dije para luego entrar en pánico mi cabeza explotaba porque a la única que le conté todo eso fue a…. ¿Annie?

-Si, así que será mejor que vayas recogiendo tus cosas-me dijo para luego salir de la dirección sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado.

…..

-¿Ya pudiste localizar a los padres de Candice?-le decía la directora a la secretaria del colegio.

-No directora e intentado comunicarme y nada.

-avísale a Candice que iré a su Casa esto se tiene que arreglar de una ves por todas.

…

¿Annie? No lo creo… Pero entonces quien mas soltó la sopa si a la única que le conté fue a ella-Pensaba en mi habitación mientras terminaba de meter mis cosas en la maleta, llega Susana.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? ¿Por qué empacas?-me pregunto muy misteriosa.

-Alguien me acuso con la directora y me expulsaron…

-Amm… Bueno amiga no te preocupes, sabes que yo te apoyo en todo-dijo abrazándome para luego verme salir de la habitación con mi maleta, para afuera encontrarme con la directora dispuesta a llevarme a mi casa.

Llegamos y nos abrió la puerta la mucama de La casa Gertrudis, pasamos y nos sentamos.

-Voy a hablarle a la señora, compermiso-dijo Gertrudis para luego irse.-Señora la busca la directora Clare del colegio de Candice.-le dijo a su madre que se encontraba leyendo un libro en su habitación, se levanto y fue.

-¡Directora Clare! ¿Cómo ha estado?-dijo mi madre apenas entro a la sala, yo me encontraba sentada en un sofá. Hola Candy…-dijo viéndome de reojo mientras yo agachaba la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes Señora White.

-¿A que se debe el honor de su visita? Hace mucho que no la veía.

-Vine a hasta aquí por que quiero hablar con su esposo y usted.

-Ah muy bien… En un momento baja mi esposo.

Después de 5 minutos llego mi padre, me paso una electricidad por el cuerpo, Quizás abecés decía que no le tenia miedo a nadie pero en realidad le tengo mucho miedo a mi padre tiene su lado bueno pero cuando conoces el otro lado es mucho peor. Gertrudis le dio una taza de te a la directora.

-Es algo muy delicado y es por eso que vine hasta aquí a decírselo…

-La escuchamos…-dijo mi padre con voz fría.

-Su hija Candice a sido expulsada del instituto.. Ya que obedeció el reglamento y además… Se involucro con uno de los profesores.. –dijo dejando impactados a aquellos, mi padre se paro mirándome con furia, mientras mi mama solo se dirigió hacia mi.

-¡Sabia que no podíamos confiar en ti Candice! ¡Eres una cualquiera-dijo mientras lagrimas corrían por mi rostro. En ese momento mi padre se acerco a mi dispuesto a pegarme.

-¡Detente!-grite con dolor mientras sostenía su mano que casi rozaba mi cara.

- ¡Como te atreves! -dijo conteniendo la fuerza mientras yo le tenia las manos agarradas.

-¡Detente en el nombre de tu nieto!-grite para luego escuchar como se caía la taza de la directora y romperse por escuchar tal noticia, mi padre me soltó y me miro atentamente.

- Has deshonrado a la familia… Ya no eres nuestra hija, desde hoy estas muerta para nosotros.

-¡Esto es injusto! ¡Los odio!-dije para luego Salir de la casa y correr por toda la carretera solitaria con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes… Ya estoy aquí, te amo y nunca te dejare sola-dijo Terry apareciendo detrás de mi, enseguida lo vi lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas mientras seguía llorando el me abrazaba con mas fuerza aun, después de un rato nos montamos en su auto, nos dirigimos a un restaurante que quedaba por un pueblo cerca.

-Tus padres fueron bastante duros-me dijo Terry mientras comíamos.

-Lo se… Ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de explicarles.-comente con voz decepcionada.

-Me imagino como te sientes Candy, pero quiero que sepas Que yo estaré aquí para ti siempre…Y ahora que vamos a ser padres quería pedirte algo-dijo parándose de su puesto y arrodillan doce - ¿Te gustaría compartir el resto de tu vida Conmigo?-dijo Sacando un anillo se du bolsillo, la gente del restaurante nos veía graciosos.

-¡Ay dios! ¡Claro que si!-dije poniéndome el anillo. ¡Te amo Terry!-dije tirándome en sus brazos mientras la gente aplaudía.

…

-Esta es mi casa… Aquí vivía antes de trabajar en el instituto, espero que te guste por que es tuya también-dijo Terry al llegar a su casa, era pequeña pero bonita, donde viviría el resto de mi vida con Terry.

3 MESES DESPUES…

-Estábamos durmiendo, me pare muy tempano ya se estaba notando un poco mas mi barriga.

-Que guapo se ve dormido jeje-dije viendo a Terry en la cama.-Le preparare de desayunar para sorprenderlo..-Pensaba mientras bajaba a la cocina.

POV TERRY.

-Huele extraño… Iré a ver que pasa-dije levantándome de la cama.

-¡Ay no!... Se me quemaron.. Que horror!-escuche un quejido de la cocina.

-Que linda es… Me preparo desayuno-pensaba mientras veía gracioso a Candy sentada en el comedor.

-Lo siento mi amor.. Hice lo que pude..-dijo mientras veía los panqueques quemados.

-No te preocupes princesa, lo que sea que tu me hagas es maravilloso para mi por que yo te amo-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

1 MES DESPUES.

-Creo que ya esta todo listo-dijo Terry en una habitación terminando de ordenar para luego salir a buscar a Candy que se encontraba leyendo un libro en la sala-Candy necesito que vengas un momento conmigo… Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Claro que si Terry ¡Sabes que me encantan las sorpresas!-dije levantándome y siguiéndolo.

-En verdad espero que te guste… Y a nuestra hija También-dijo acariciando mi barriga para luego abrir la puerta de una habitación.

¡Era hermosa! El cuarto estaba pintado de rosa, había una hermosa cuna y un Armario precioso de flores.

-¡Wow!...Esto es hermoso.

-¿Enserio? ¿Si te gusto Candy?

-¡Me encanto!-dije tirándome en sus brazos-¡Nuestra hija va a ser muy feliz! ¡Te amo Terry!

Seguía pasando el tiempo y mi barriga iba creciendo mas y mas! Era tan feliz con Terry, cuando naciera el bebe le daríamos mucho Amor, no quiero que pase lo mismo que conmigo sentir el desprecio de sus padres es Horrible, ya tengo 5 meses que no veo a mis padres ni a mis amigos tenia tantas preguntas en mi cabeza todavía…

…

-Candy estaba pensando en cambiarme de trabajo…-decía Terry mientras serbia la cena-No me quejo de el que tengo pero me gustaría ganas mas dinero, para que puedas ir a la universidad, Yo cuidaría de nuestra hija cuando tu estés en clase, yo quiero que termines de estudiar, para que tengas un titulo y hagas lo que mas te guste ¿Qué dices? Yo te apoyo.

-Lo que más me gusta es estar contigo Terry, no me imagino la vida sin ti.

-Candy, esto es en serio… Es por el bien de los tres, piénsalo y después hablamos.

…..

POV TERRY.

-Ese día eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche, tocaron la puerta por lo que me sorprendió, nadie venia a visitarnos y Candy estaba en la habitación.

-Hola Terrence-dijo una pelirroja conocida al abrir la puerta.

-Emm hola Eliza…Tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué se tardara tanto con mi helado?-pensaba Candy en su habitación -Iré a ver que pasa-dijo bajando a la sala.

-Si, ya no trabajo ahí. La verdad no me gustaba mucho-dije mientras seguía hablando con Eliza.

-Pues quiero que sepas que se te extraña mucho, en especial yo…. Que me la pasaba también contigo.

-Jajaja Que cosas dices Eliza-dije mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Es la verdad Terrence, Me gustas mucho-dijo acercándose a mi con intenciones de besarme.

-No Elizabeth!-dije alejándome de ella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no Terrence? Yo se que también te gusto…-dijo Para luego robarme un beso de la forma mas descaradamente posible, lo que no me imaginaba era que en ese momento llegaría Candy.

CONTINUARA…

….

Chicas! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? :D déjenme sus Reviews porfi! Y si creen que ya esta terminando el fic pues ¡no! Ahora es que empieza lo emocionante POR SIERTO revisen la pagina para que vean el fic que subiré OK no es exactamente un fic pero es sugerencias para el nombre de la hija de Candy y Terry: D ¿Qué pasen lindo fin de semanas! Chicas nos leemos este lunes.

Besos y abrazos de su amiga Tory…

Nombre de Articulo: Hija de Candy y Terry.

Facebook: Fanfiction. Tory Santos


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA:**

_Hola queridas lectoras de fanfiction espero que se encuentren muy bien…Quería avisar que no eh publicado los últimos días porque eh estado muy mal, No sé si ya se enteraron_

_Porque lo publique en Facebook pero se trata de mi Perrito Clifort…Tenia 9 años conmigo y murió hace una semana….Sé que algunas me entenderán porque quizás ya les ah pasado y…Se siente horrible perder a una mascota, el no era un animal, era mi hermano que estuvo conmigo desde que tenía 6 años._

_Murió mi mejor amigo, el que me acompañaba mientras escribía cada capítulo, Esto no significa que dejare la historia, solo quería informarles la razón de porque no publique el pasado lunes y viernes y bueno.. Aquí estoy con muy pocas fuerzas pero decidí levantarme e informarles esto.._

_Publicare este lunes 16/03/2015 Ojala con todos los ánimos puestos! Gracias por sus Lindos nombres para la nueva granchester les manda Saludos y abrazos psicológicos su Amiga.._

**_Tory Santos._**

**Facebook: Fanfiction. Tory Santos.**

**PD: En mi facebook varias fotos de mi perrito.**


End file.
